Outback
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: What happens when you take 3 best friends, throw them into the Austrialian outback with croc infested water?


A new story I'm writing about me and my two friends :D Enjoy!! I'd love Feedback. I'll try my hardest to update it quickly.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Now, are you sure you want to come?" A blue and black haired 5'6 teen asked, crossing her sleeveless arms at the 5'3 brown curly haired girl. A tint of a scottish accent still remained in her tone.  
"Of course, if I don't you'll go and get yourself killed, Harley. We know you too well," The girl replied simply shaking her head. Harley smirked and raised a hand, flipping her off for the comment, her friend always had a habit of saying that since she never had a reaction to many things, and if she did, her reaction was always slow.  
"Just because I like danger, doesn't mean you get to badger me 'bout it," Harley snorted, scuffing the heel of her black boot on the wooden floors of their three bed-room apartment.  
"You're like a magnet, Harley. Even cars are attracted to you." The brown haired girl sighed again, rubbing her forehead from the headache her friend always managed to give her.  
"Where the hell is Jess by the way? Still sleepin' Sars?" Harley asked glancing to her 'twin' Sarah, the brown haired teen.  
"I dunno, I'm surprised you're even up." Sarah muttered under her breath looking away as Harley shot a cocky glare at her.  
"Now now Sars, if you keep that up, I'll feed you to the crocs." Harley grinned, sticking out her tongue.  
"And I'll make sure you're dragged down with me." Sarah retorted back. Harley let out a laugh and put her hands behind her head. Sarah shook her head again, looking at her 'sister'. Harley was always different than herself or Jesse. While Sarah wore a wolf printed shirts and jeans with blue trainers. Harley made a effort to wear long black trousers with red chains on them, black boots and a black and white stripped spaggeti top...plus a bell around her neck. As usual, she was the oddball in the group.  
"You know, you're gonna get burned," Sarah muttered, staring Harley down with her bluey-grey eyes. Harley simply grinned back, not really afraid anymore at the stare, staring back with her dark brown, almost black eyes.  
"Well~ That is one point of going to a sunny country," Harley smirked, slinging her black bag over her shoulder and walked to the stairs.  
"Where you going now?" Sarah sighed walking after Harley quickly. Knowing her sister, she'd get in trouble if you didn't keep a eye on her, though she never stayed still for long.  
"Gonna go see if Jess is awake," Harley replied, walking up the wooden stairs quickly, though had a death-grip on the banister. Sarah blinked and shook her head, walking after her, "She might not be asleep."  
"Well we'll find out, won't we." Harley muttered glancing over her shoulder at Sarah before walking onto the landing and glanced around walking over to a door. There was over three doors, and it was easy to figure who's room was what. Harley's door was black with three red painted claw marks across the door and red horror-looking letters that said, "Enter my Domain if you dare." The one next to Harley's was blue with a white and grey howling wolf painted on it. Then, opposite from theirs was a white door with a poster of a growling panther.  
"There's her room." Harley said skipping over to the door and didn't knock, just grabbing the door knob twisting it before she opened the door and stepped into the room, stumbling over a pile of books laying around.  
"Owww~~~~" Harley whined, getting up and rubbed her face, glancing around. Sarah blinked walking in after Harley and carefully stepped over her friend, looking around.  
"Idiot," Sarah sighed shaking her head as she blinked, hearing music in the bathroom.  
"Shower." They said at the same time and grinned. Harley jumped up carefully, dodging the stuff strung everywhere on the floor. Harley nodded to Sarah who walked slowly and silently to the bathroom door, Harley right behind her. Sarah, picklocked the locked door easily and snuck in, Harley following. Sarah tilted her head, seeing the shower window closed, the faint line of a figure standing behind the window though the room was covered with steam. Harley grinned sneaking over to the mirror and wrote, "We see you Jesse..." Sarah glanced over and held in a laugh before she went over to the toilet and flushed it. Harley let out a howl of laughter before running out the room when a yelp was heard from behind the window. Sarah soon followed, laughing at Harley as she stumbled over more things in the room.  
"Guys!!!" A voice shrieked as they ran out and straight into Harley's room, laughing their heads off.  
"O-ho-ho, that was great!" Harley laughed and high-fived Sarah as she dropped down on her black and red covered bed. Sarah laughed, high-fiving her back and sat down on the bed, glancing around. "You move things around too much." Sarah laughed lightly.  
Harley grinned, "I know." She said, glancing around. Her room was painted red and black, various different anime posters on the walls. Two large black pillows laid on her bed, beside several other small pillows. Those, anime pillows. One with Tsuna from Reborn!, One with Cloud from Final Fantasy; which is where she got her nickname 'Cloud' from. One from Bleach, another from Team Fortress 2, which was many of her posters. One whole bookcase of manga books. Another bookcase of romantic books.  
"Otaku." Sarah teased, looking over at Harley who grinned back.  
"Whatever~~" Harley said in a sing song voice and sat up, hearing banging on her door.  
"Who is it?" Both Harley and Sarah called again at the same time.  
A slightly taller teen walked in, her blonde hair streaked with purple and blue, "You're both cruel." She accused, rubbing her hair dry, straightening her jeans and shirt.  
"We wanted you to hurry up since our plane ride is soon." Harley sighed quietly hanging her head as she stood up, stretching. Sarah nodded, "She's not driving." Sarah said quickly.  
"You ain't driving." Harley retorted back grinning. They both turned to look at Jesse who sighed.  
"I'll drive..."

Harley grinned and clapped her hands, "Shotgun!" Harley said rushing out to one of their cars. A bright yellow camaro with two black racing stripes shone, next to a large black pickup truck. Jesse laughed and ran after them, carrying her own backpack as they walked to the truck. Sarah snorted, running after Harley, "No fair." Sarah grinned seeing Harley sitting with the door locked in the front passenger seat, grinning widely.  
"Idiots," Jesse muttered under her breath going to the truck tossing her bag in the back next to Sarah before climbing into the driver's seat. Harley grinned impishly and put on a cd as soon as the engine turned on.  
Harley hummed lightly to the song "New divide." that was playing on the stereo. Sarah laughed lightly and listened, Jesse humming along quietly as they drove to the airport, where their awaiting plane was.

"To Austrialia!!" Harley all but yelled as she held up her hands and waved them widely as they got into the airport. Sarah shook her head, smiling as she looked away, "We don't know her..." Sarah whispered.  
"Yeah..." Jesse grinned and blinked as Harley grabbed their arms and dragged them to the screen that showed the planes, destinations and times.


End file.
